Jealousy Will Drive You Mad
by bryblumer120
Summary: Starts during Pulp Friction. After Rory leaves Logan in the corner, things get a out of hand with Finn...forcing Rory to choose between the friends.
1. Alcohol Induced

This is the first story I've done in Gilmore Girls that isn't a Trory...so I don't know if it will be any good. I'm just testing the waters right now. Review please!

* * *

"I don't like you here with Robert."

"Would you like us to leave?"

"No. I want us to leave. You and me."

"I...I have to get back to my date." And with that Rory turned and left to find Robert, leaving a stunned, drunk, angry Logan in the corner.

She walked quickly up beside him, taking the drink he offered and downing it quickly. Robert smiled slightly at her, before turning back to Finn.

"I'd have to say that this is one of the...have we met?" He asks Rory with a small smile.

Rory laughed, nodding, "Yes Finn. We've met." Finn nods down at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"That's right. Reporter girl. Now how about I buy you a birthday drink." he says as he leads her towards the bar.

"It's your birthday Finn." she laughs, then turns to Robert shrugging. Robert shakes his head, waving his hand, showing her that he was fine with her going with Finn.

"Exactly. And I want to buy you a drink, love. Now what will it be?"

"I'll just have an apple martini, thanks." She smiled up at him.

Finn shrugged, then turned to the bartender, "You heard the lovely lady! An apple martini! And a long island iced tea for me!" He said brightly.

Rory laughed, turning towards him more and leaning against the bar, "So, are you having a nice birthday?" She asked. He nodded enthusiastically, then took the drinks from the bartender.

"How about a dance my lovely reporter girl?" Finn asked, chugging his drink and placing it on the counter.

Rory bit her lip, backing up a little and shaking her head. "Uh...I think I should be getting back to Rober--"

"Just one dance! For the birthday boy! Don't make me beg!" Finn said dramatically. Rory sighed, then chugged her martini and followed Finn onto the dance floor for just one dance.

Unfortunatly one drink turned into 6 and one dance turned into many, many dances. All with Finn. And all getting more and more uninhibited. The once sober and reformed Rory Gilmore had transformed into a drunken skank grinding against an also extremely drunken Finn, having the time of thier lives.

"One more dance Reporter Girl!" Finn begged, falling on his knees and hugging her thighs.

Rory laughed, then nodded, "Fine! One more dance! Then...I got to go home."

Finn jumped onto his feet, huge smile on his face. He crushed Rory into a hug, then started to dance with her, holding her very close.

"Hey! You know what I would like for my birthday!" He said suddenly. Rory looked up at him with a smile.

"What?" She asked.

He smirked, "A birthday kiss."

Rory's eyes grew before she nodded, then Finn crushed his lips to hers. They kissed furiously, the alcohol running through both their systems. Rory started to pull away for a breath, only to have Finn crash his mouth to hers, tongue invading her waiting mouth. They pulled apart much later, both breathless, Finn resting his head ontop of her forhead.

"Let's get out of here." he mumbled.

Rory nodded, then took his hand and followed him out of the party, leaving her date, his date, and a sulkingLogan in the decorated room.

* * *

Logan spent the entire party watching in the corner, after his date left him for someone who wasn't sulking over some girl. He watched his best friend dance up against his...against his...his other friend. He watched his best friend serve his...friend drink after drink. He watched his best friend beg for something from his...friend, then he watched his best friend make-out crazily with his...friend, and he watched his best friend happily lead his...friend out of the party to some unknown destination.

* * *

Rory woke to sun blazing into her eyes. She groaned, bringing a hand to her aching head. She tried to stand up to close the blinds only to be held down by a foriegn anchor. Looking around the room she slowly realized that she wasn't in her room, then she realized she wasn't clothed either.

Turning to face away from the window, she was greeted by a sleeping Finn's. A sleeping Finn who's arm was slung tightly across her waist. A sleeping Finn who's arm was slung tightly across her waist, who was also very much naked.

Then she quickly realized she slept with Finn.

She shook Finn trying to wake him, but he wouldn't budge. He only pulled her tighter against his very nude body. She quickly gave up her attempts in trying to wake Sleeping Beauty, knowing that it's a futil mission. Especially with the throbbing hangover she was feeling.

Burying her head into Finn's shoulder to block out the sun, she tried to recall the events of last night. All she could remember was Logan getting mad at her for being at the party with Robert, then Robert giving her the go-ahead for spending the rest of the night with Finn, then Finn buying her a drink and asking her to dance.

Everything after that was black.

She tried to push Finn's arms off of her, but it was also a futil mission. It seemed like Rory was trapped in his room until he woke up...so the only thing she could do was fall back asleep and try to sleep the hangover off.

Burying her head in Finn's shoulder once again, she made note that he smelled really good, then she fell sound asleep.

* * *

I am going somewhere with this! I promise! Just Read and Review...and give it a chance PLEASE!

Review loves!


	2. Morning Love

Thanks reviewers!

* * *

Rolling on his side, he looked at the gorgeous brunette sleeping in his arms. She stirred slightly, her big blue eyes looking into his.

"Morning love, sleep well?" Finn asked quietly. Rory nodded silently, biting her lower lip. He propped his head up onto his fist, watching her sideways.

Rory blushed, pulling the hunter-green sheet higher around her chest, "So...what happens now?" she asked quietly. Finn sighed shrugging.

"Well, I like you, doll. What are you doing tonight at eight?"

Rory smiled, shaking her head, "I think I'm going out with you tonight...at eight. At the pub?" Finn nodded, leaning over and kissing her softly.

After a moment of that, Rory hopped out of the bed, plucking one of Finn's dress shirts from his closet and pulling it over her head and leaving the room.

He was completely enthralled by her, oddly enough, seeing as she wasn't a red-head partier. There was just something about Rory Gilmore that every man crumbling at her feet. Finn knew that he was getting into trouble, seeing as Logan practically claimed her as his own.

But...Finn _wasn't _as stupid as he came off to be. He knew that if Logan was giving up a chance with Rory Gilmore. One of the most perfect girls any of them have met. And he wasn't going to pass up the chance to have her while she and Logan were 'keeping it casual'. He wasn't a fool. He would do all he could, whilst keeping his friendship with Logan.

* * *

Logan sat on the couch, drinking a coffee and nursing a hangover. He had been awake for hours, but the spinning in his head just wouldn't go away.

His head snapped up when he heard a door open, only for him to see _his_ Ace come out of Finn's room wearing one of Finn's t-shirts and nothing else. His eyes were immediatly drawn to her long legs, that seemingly ran forever, coming from the bottom of the shirt.

"Morning Logan," she murmered, heading straight for the coffee pot. Her voice snapped him out of his hangover and dazed state, then sent him flying off the couch, leaving his mug on the coffee table.

He rushed up to Rory spinning her quickly around and crushing his lips to hers, lifting her up and pressing her against the fridge, her feet dangling above the floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck, opening her mouth for him to deepen the kiss.

They stayed that way for a while, him refusing to let her go until she felt what he had pent-up inside of him. When lack of oxygen finally became too much for him to handle, he pulled away a little, setting her back on the ground, but keeping Rory in his arms.

Logan smirked a little, kissing her forehead, "Morning Ace," he muttered.

She shook her head, pushing against his chest and getting him to back up a little as she headed for the coffee pot. He came behind her, placing his arms on both sides and sucking lightly on her neck.

Rory squirmed a little, shrugging him off, "Logan..."

"MmmHmm?..." he murmered against her skin, still kissing her lightly.

"I'm need to get back to Finn. Sorry." she then pushed Logan's arms off, heading quickly towards Finn's room.

Logan stepped in her direction, "Ace. Go out with me tonight."

"I can't," Rory sighed, stopping, but not turning around to face him.

Curiousity knawed at his gut. Someone else was taking _his_ Ace out AGAIN, "Why not?"

"I'm going out with Finn." Some friend Finn was. Stealing Rory from right underneath him. He's just going to have to do something about that.

And that something was making sure _his _Ace was occupied, with him, at all times. "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

And with that Logan was greeted by a shutting door.

* * *

Okay, I've decided who Rory is ending up with...and nothing is going to change my mind except maybe my mind. That makes sense to me I promise. I'm kinda proud of this chapter even though it is TOTALLY out of character for Rory to be like this. But I think Logan is making her kinda slutty anyway.

Review please!


	3. Take Me Out

Thanks reviewers!

* * *

Finn looked up when he heard the door open. Rory stood with a smile, two cups of coffee in hand. She walked over to the bed placing the mugs on the bedside table and crawling in. Finn wrapped one arm around her shoulder, the other reaching over her and taking the drink.

"Do you have anywhere to be, love?" he asked, taking a sip.

Rory shook her head with a smile, "Not until my lecture at three. Gives us a couple hours."

"Spectacular! There is so much I need to learn about our lovely Reporter Girl anyway. Now tell me, did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?" Rory asked, taking Finn's hands and tracing the lines on his palm.

Finn smiled down at her, gazing at her adoringly, "When you fell from heaven."

Rory laughed, shaking her head, "Come on Finn! Be serious."

* * *

Rory entered her room with a smile on her face. She had just gotten back from her lecture, and now was time to get ready for her date with Finn.

Her smile grew at the thought of Finn. Rory was excited for their date. Finn never failed in making her laugh and showing her a good time. She never realized how attracted to him until a night of alcohol and a morning of talking showed her. The funny thing was, she liked Finn almost as much as she liked Logan.

Logan.

He was a problem. Rory didn't know what she wanted from him, let alone what he wanted from her. He was hot and cold with her, driving her up the wall. Now that Finn was in the mix, she was going to see him even more than before, because she had a feeling that she would be spending alot of time with Mr. Finnigan Staple. And the time that wasn't spent with Finn or in class...would probably be spent with one Logan Huntzburger.

Rory sighed, flopping onto her bed. It was inevitable, at one point she was going to have to pick between the boys. And she really didn't want to. Because, she liked them both. Alot.

Sighing again, she rose from her position on the bed and headed towards the closet. After getting dressed, she settled down on the couch with a book to wait for Finn to arrive.

* * *

Logan sat on the couch, scotch in hand, scowl on face. Finn had just left whistling, to go pick up Ace. _His_ Ace. It was driving him crazy, thinking of what the two of them were doing together.

For the whole morning while the two spent hours in Finn's bedroom, he squirmed and twitched, trying to keep himself occupied and his mind off what could possibly be happening in the next room.

Finn, his supposed 'Best Friend', was touching _his_ Ace. They were laughing and joking and learning about each other while he was stuck in the living room trying to find something to do with his jittery hands.

Okay, so they said no-strings. They could see other people and still date each other. That's what no-strings entails. But Logan didn't actually expect her to date anyone else!

Ace was a good girl. She didn't go around seeing a bunch of guys. Lord knows that she could if she wanted to, but that wasn't the person she was. She was supposed to see him while he...kept his options open for a little while longer.

It's not like he was trying to form a private herem, expecting her to stay completely away from all guys, waiting for him to spend time with her. No...he just, didn't want her to date anyone else.

He didn't exclusivly date. Everyone knows. Ace knew that from the beginning, but now...now that Ace is spending time with other people, he knew he could lose her. Soon. Unless he made his move. But...the thing was, if he dated Rory exclusivly...he dated Rory exclusivly.

And, that would be the end for Logan Huntzburger. As horrible as it is, Logan knew that he was a selfish, semi-possesive, pack-rat. He didn't like to loose and when he did things, he went the whole nine yards. If he exclusivly went out with Rory, he would marry her. No questions. He would never want to loose her, or have someone else touch her. It was already killing him now, and she wasn't his. And he had to decide if that was what he really wanted. To spend the rest of his life with Rory Gilmore.

* * *

Finn took her hand, pulling her quickly into the theater. She laughed as he ran up and down the isles, trying to find the perfect seat. Finally settling on a seat in the middle of the empty audiance, he pulled Rory down beside him, pouring the big box of junkfood he brought on the ground.

"Finn, why is the theater empty?" Rory asked settling down in the seat.

Finn laughed, "Because, love, how can we comment on the most likely very cheesy, very childish, but still very entertaining Disney movie if other people are in the audiance with us?"

Rory beamed, "You are probably the only guy I have ever met that would watch want to see Sky High, then rent the whole place just so we can talk. It's great. Mum would absolutly adore you."

Finn smiled, nodding, "Darling, I do this because, One. Any movie that The Man That Made The Mouse's business is supporting, I'm buying. Two. This movie's really are entertaining. And Three. The next time I get drunk, I'll have more material to reenact. And...I get to spend time with a fabulously wonderful girl."

"Well those are good reasons. I completely approve."

"I'm glad."

* * *

The pair spent the rest of the movie eating junkfood and laughing together. As they were leaving the theater, Rory's phone rang on vibrate. She looked up at Finn, who had his arm wrapped around her shoulder, and shrugged.

"Rory Gilmore's Home For Those Who Wish They Had Super Powers, how may I help you?" She said into the phone. Finn chuckled softly, kissing the top of her head.

"Hey Ace."

Rory frowned, "Hey. I'm kinda busy right now Logan, you know that. Can I call you back later?"

"I know, I know. I was just calling to say that we're leaving early tomorrow, so you have to be up and ready by 6:30. And...it's a big day. With lots of walking. So you need to get to bed right away. No late nights or anything. You don't want to be tired."

"In the morning?"

"Yeah. I promise lots of coffee and the best junk food imaginable through-out the whole entire day."

"Where are we going?"

"Six Flags, Massachusetts."

"Really! Isn't it closed until next month?"

"Yes."

"But then..."

"I pulled a few strings."

"Oh, Jeez. You didn't have to."

"I wanted to."

"Thanks. But I have to go."

"Go sleep now. You won't want to be tired tomorrow. And bring a swimsuit and an extra change of clothes."

"K. Bye."

Rory hung up the phone, then looked up at Finn who was smiling down at her and opening her car door. She hopped in, smiling brightly.

"So, where to, love?" Finn asked as he started the car.

Rory frowned, reaching for one of Finn's hands, "Back to my dorm. I'm sorry Finn, but I need to get some sleep. Logan is taking me to Six Flags tomorrow."

"No problem, dear. Just as long as I get to take you away next weekend. And a lunch date after tomorrow." He smiled, pulling her hand to his lips and kissing the knuckles.

Rory nodded with a smile, "I'd love that."

* * *

Finn slammed the door to the dorm, taking long strides across the common room then threw Logan's door open, walked inside, then slammed his door shut too.

"You did that on purpose." He growled.

Logan sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes, "Huh?"

"You did that on purpose! You called in the middle of OUR date, told her to get some rest for tomorrow so OUR date couldn't continue! You did it on purpose!" He shouted.

Logan jumped out of bed, "So? I like her too, okay. And I don't want her to see you!"

"Your the one with the 'no-string' shit!"

"I KNOW!"

"Do something about it! Cause I'm not going to back down!"

"Neither am I!"

"You don't even care enough to stop this stupid arrangement!"

"Yes I do!"

"No, you don't! You know nothing about her!"

"Yes I do! I do! I do, okay. Stop Finn!"

"Fine. I'll stop. I'll forget about today, but God, Logan. Stop all this. For her sake, let her be with someone who will take care of her!"

"I'll take care of her!"

"God. I need a drink." And with that, Finn left the room in search of a bottle of scotch.

* * *

Logan sat on the edge of his bed, head in hands.

"What am I getting myself into?" he mumbled.

* * *

Wow. This one was long. Hope you like!

What'd you think? Liked it? Hated it? Adored it? Loved it?

Opinions PLEASE! What could make the story better, what did I do wrong?

REVIEW!


	4. Exclusive Amusement Park

Okay, I'm really tired...Last night my friends decided, that Hey! They wanted IceCream!...we didn't have any IceCream. So we snuck out, and being fourteen and unable to drive...we had to walk to the store. Like...5 miles away. At 11:30 at night. Our 'adventure' kicked. I stepped on road kill. And my nails have been Sharpied, so they're black. It's pretty hott. So...if this chapter sucks...sorry. I'm just so tired cause after the IceCream we were too hyper to sleep, cause I was way cool enough to suggest pouring coffee grounds ONTO the icecream. So we were really wired, so we stayed up until 6. Then woke up at 9. so...yeah...I'm tired... 

Thank you reviewers! I'm not going to sway my choice based on your reviews though. Cause...I'm not. Sorry times five, but I picked who I want so what you say isn't going to change anything. But continue reviewing about the STORY!

I don't know if all these rides are at 6 Flags MA...but they are at the 6 Flags I'm near...so...yeah.

* * *

Logan was up at 5:30, out the door by 6, gathering coffee by 6:10, and at Rory's dorm room door by 6:15. Knocking quickly, he bounced lightly on his heels as he waited for Rory to open the door.

The door swung open, Logan beamed, eager to see his Ace's face, only to be met with the back of her head as she walked back towards her room. He followed her in, placing the coffee on a table then leaning against the doorframe of her room, watching her pull her tennis shoes on. After she pulled the laces, she looked up with a smile.

"You own jeans?" she asked.

Logan grinned, stepping forward and pulling her up from the bed, "Yes. I own jeans." He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling Rory to him in a tight hug, "I missed you, Ace." he murmered.

"You saw me yesterday..."

"Not for long enough. I missed you." Rory sheepishly smiled at him, then kissed him lightly.

"I missed you too. Now...let's get going!" Logan nodded, keeping one hand clasped into his, the other picking up the coffee as they left the room.

* * *

Rory jumped out of the black SUV, rushing over to the other side and waiting for Logan to get out, "Hurry up!" she whined, bouncing on her heels.

Logan laughed, getting out and pulling her hand into his, "Don't worry. We have all day and the park is only open to Stars Hollowites and LBD members...and Paris and Doyle and Marty. But that's it."

"You didn't!" she gasped.

Logan nodded, bringing her hand up to his lips and smiling, "I did. Nothing is too much for my Ace."

Rory squealed, jumping into his arms. He hugged her, swinging her around, then placing her back on the ground. She smiled once more at him, kissing him on the cheek, then took off towards the gate in search of her mom.

Somewhere in the back of her head, Rory knew that this was all competition against Finn for her attention. It was pretty obvious. But...in that same little spot in her head, she knew that she must have meant alot to Logan if he was willing to do all this for her. Logan was a good guy. A great guy, actually. Slightly possesive, sure, but he liked her alot and was ready to compete against his best friend for her heart.

As she entered the park, she searched around for her mother, then dug into her bag for her cell. Pulling it out, she quickly punched the numbers into the phone and waited as it rang.

"Simply Cheer! This is Candi with an I speaking! How may I help you!"

Rory laughed, "Mom! Are you here yet? Where are you?"

"I'm dragging Luke towards the Ferris Wheel. Your...whatever he is...is really doing alot for you sweetie. We're getting on now, so...look for us!"

Logan wrapped his arms around Rory's waist as she talked to her mother. Rory turned around in his arms, huge smile on her face.

"Thank you so much for all of this Logan. You really don't know how great it all is." She whispered.

He smiled, "Anything for you, Ace."

He leaned forward and was just about to kiss her, when a bright flash came off from the left. Logan's head immediatly dropped onto Rory's shoulder, he had been waiting to kiss Rory all day. Rory just laughed.

"Kirk! Don't take pictures of Logan! We went over this with my dad!"

Kirk just sighed, walking away like someone just kicked his puppy. Rory then clasped Logan's hand into hers, pulling towards the Ferris Wheel in the back.

"HEY RORY! I CAN TOTALLY SEE YOU FROM UP HERE!"

They both looked up to see Lorelei leaning out of the seat and waving her hands, with Luke beside her his shaking his head. Rory rushed forward, waiting at the bottom of the ride until Lorelei and Luke reached the end. Lorelei hopped out of the seat as soon as the attendant opened it, rushed forward, right past Rory's open arms, and lunged at Logan, hugging him tightly.

"You rock! No matter how much I don't like seeing what your doing with my daughter, and how much I hated walking in on the two of you...This ALMOST makes up for it! This is so cool." she babbled, then turned, linking arms with her daughter, "K, I'm taking Rory. You get Luke. Bye!"

* * *

"Mom! We're on a date!" Rory said, trying to pull out from her mom's grasp.

Lorelei shook her head, "I know that. I just wanted one ride. Is that so much to ask? One ride with your daughter? The person you birthed and now barely ever get to see because she is off galavanting around Yale. Stealing the attention of two of The Three Stooges!"

Rory sighed, walking towards the ride her mother wanted her to go on, "You cannot be serious."

"Commmeeee onnnnn Rory! Please. For mommy?" Lorelei whined.

Rory sighed, following her mother, "I cannot believe I am going to ride the TeaCups." she muttered, settling into the seat.

* * *

"..."

"---"

"So..."

"So."

"I don't think we offically met...I'm-"

"Logan Huntzburger. I know what your up to."

"I'm up to something?"

"Of course. I know your type. But she likes you, so I can't do anything. But if you hurt her..."

"I have no intention of--"

"If you hurt her I'll kill you. I'd have no problem with it either."

"Noted."

"And I never want to see you mauling each other like at the wedding. I again say I have no problem killing you."

"Again, Noted."

* * *

Rory hopped off of the ride, then ran straight into Logan's arms, "Thank you so much for all of this."

He just nodded, tugging on her arm, "See that ride?" she nodded, "That is _the best_ ride I have ever been on. It's called the X-Flight."

"What makes it so good?"

"Well you'll just have to come and find out."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her towards the green ride. The line was practically non-exsistant, only Andrew, Gypsy, Robert, and Seth were standing in front of them. Rory walked up to them, hugging each person in turn, then standing in the middle with Logan's arms around her waist.

"Andrew, Gypsy, this is Logan Huntzburger, Robert, and Seth. Guys, this is Andrew and Gypsy...friends from back home."

Gypsy nodded, "Pleased to meet you."

The guys nodded, then Logan pulled Rory back a little.

"So you know the amusement park game right?" Rory said, looking around.

Logan smirked, "The amusement park game?"

"Yup. You have to pick one person in between the time you get into the park and your 5th ride. Then you have to count how many times you see them. Then the loser has to buy the winner crappy junkfood right before the exiting of the park."

Logan laughed, "Let me guess, a Lorelei invention."

"But of course. You know half of the people and I know half of the people, so you have to pick someone you haven't met from Stars Hollow...and I have to pick a LBD stranger."

Logan nodded, "Your on. And now we're up."

* * *

"That was the absolute best ride in the world!" Rory said as they got off of The X-Flight, "I cannot believe the whole thing was backwards. When they tilted us back I felt like I was at the dentist!"

"I know!"

"You couldn't even see when you were going over the edge!"

"Then when they flip you over...it's like your flying!"

"That was amazing!"

Logan beamed, wrapping his arms around her, "I'm glad you liked it. Now let's---I pick that lady." He nodded towards the robust red head in the shawl that was walking towards them.

Rory snorted, "You picked Miss Patty. Have fun with that..."

She walked right up to them and started speaking to Rory, but not looking at her once. "Rory, sweetheart! How are you?"

"I'm fine Miss Patty, It's good to see you." Miss Patty still kept her eyes on Logan.

"That it is...and who is this fine specimen of a man?" she said, eyeing Logan up and down.

Rory shook her head, "This is my...this is Logan. Logan, Miss Patty." Miss Patty grinned, sticking her hand out.

Logan smiled, reaching his hand out over Rory's shoulder to kiss Miss Patty's ring clad knuckles, "Pleasure to meet you."

Miss Patty started giggling like a school girl, bringing a hand to her heart and batting her eyes, "Such the charmer. You have a keeper in this one Rory, dear. Now would you please tell me who that fine australian boy was."

"Finn?" Rory choked out.

Patty nodded, "Yes. I believe that was what his name was. Is he single?"

Rory bit her lip, "Uh...sort of..."

"Sort of?"

Logan scowled. Of course Rory couldn't possibly have had a Finn-free day.

"Well, we've been out a few times. It's all very casual."

Patty nodded, eyebrows raised, "Of course. Casual. Makes sense. Well I must be off, dears. It was fabulous meeting you Logan sweetheart."

Logan nodded, flashing his 100-watt grin, "It's always a pleasure to meet a beautiful friend of my Ace."

Patty giggled again, walking past them. As she left, her hand snuck down and squeezed Logan'sn buttocks.

"Did she...she just...will...oh my god, I was just molested by a 50 year old."

* * *

Finn sulked beside Colin, pulling his visor further over his head, "What in blazes is that bright yellow painful thing in the sky Colin? Turn it off, dammit!" he shouted, waving his hand in the air.

Colin laughed, "That, my dear Finnigan, is what we creatures that live in the day like to call the sun."

"Well I don't like it." he growled, "Why am I awake anyway?"

Colin shook his head, "Because Logan bought a whole entire amusement park for a day. Why pass it up?"

"Because the sun is out."

"I'm sure you'll get to see Rory at one point today." he smirked.

Finn laughed, "So that's what got me out of bed this morning? I wasn't sure."

"Yes. That is what got you out of bed this morning."

* * *

"See. Look, there's Miss Patty. 29 for Huntz, 26 for Ace."

Rory rolled her eyes. Logan was being absolutly amazing, he had been for the whole day. They were currently walking towards the Ferris Wheel, Logan lugging a giant white monkey on his shoulders. Rory tried carring it after Logan won it for her, but the only way she could hold it was if it's fuzzy arms were wrapped around her shoulders. Logan said it looked like either 1. The monkey was walking around on it's own, because Rory completely disappeared, or 2. A mascot had mugged her and refused to let go.

The sun was going down, it was getting dark, and the day was coming to an end. Logan spent the whole day trying to decide if this was what he wanted for the rest of his life. And, not so surprisingly, it was. Ace was absolutly the perfect girl for him.

Logan placed the monkey on the ground, then stood in the tiny line for the wheel. Rory wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head onto his chest. Logan kissed the top of her head, smiling.

"Hey Ace?" he whispered.

Rory looked up with a smile, "Hmm?"

"Do you think that---"

"Logan! Reporter girl! We haven't seen you two all day! How are you mates?" Finn called, walking briskly towards them. Rory pulled out of Logan's arms, folding her arms over her chest.

"Hey Finn! Have you been having fun?" she asked happily.

Finn nodded eagerly, "Once that blazed sun thing went down and my headache began to fade--"

Colin shook his head, "He means once he started drinking this afternoon."

"Yes. Once my headache started to fade, I started having a fabulous time! It's all thanks to the scotch they served. They only started selling alcohol at 1 here! How horrible is that!"

Rory laughed, "Absolutly hideous."

Logan nodded, "As much as we'd love to stay and chat...it's our turn." he tugged on Rory's hand, pulling her towards the cage.

Finn nodded, then knelt on the ground quickly, "Reporter Girl! I won you this, so you will always remember my Australian/exotic-ness. I cannot wait until tomorrow!" he thrust a tiny kangaroo into her hands, then stood and walked away.

Rory smiled at his retreating back, then beamed up towards Logan, "Come on!" she called running onto the ride.

* * *

As the wheel stopped at the top, Logan looked down at the beautiful girl in his arms. "Hey Ace?"

"Yeah Logan?" she said quietly, looking at all the rides through the park, then up into his eyes.

He smiled softly, trying not to get lost in her blue irises, "I was thinking about us...and I was...would you. I mean...I think we should be exclusive. Strings. I can do strings."

Rory beamed immediatly, then frowned right after, looking down at the small kangaroo in her hands. Logan closed his eyes in frustration, then opened them to see Rory deep in thought, staring at the brown stuffed animal.

"Listen, Logan. I...I really like you. Alot. But, I really like Finn too...and I don't want to make any rash decisions. I mean, if you asked me this 4 days ago I would have jumped at the chance. But...you didn't. I'm sorry. If you don't want to see me anymore I would understand, but I need to make a decision and that would involve spending real time with both of you. Not just giant gestures to oust eachother."

Logan quickly shook his head, "No. I want to keep seeing you. I understand. Whatever you need me to do to help this decision, I'll do."

Rory beamed, leaning over and kissing him lightly, "Thank you." she whispered, then leaned back into his shoulder.

* * *

Sorry if this sucks. I need to sleep now...it's 1:10 in the morning and I've only had 3 hours of sleep today. Which is probably why this sucks so much.

But you should review anyway!

And please...actually review! I'm not trying to be a bogart or anything, it's just a review thats says I Love it! Update Soon! does nothing for me. Especially if you send it for every chapter of every story you've written. It gets really redundant and you begin to wonder if the reviews are sincere. If you tell me what you like, so I can continue doing it, or what you hate so I can stop...now that would be a nice review.

Sorry, I'm cranky.

Review please!


	5. You Shouldn't Feel

K. Didn't get as many reviews as I hoped...cough cough, wink wink! 

Thank you to those of you who did review though!

And yeah...it was 11:30. It was totally worth it though. And the coffee made the Icecream even better!

* * *

Was she worth it? Definatly. He loved her.

Logan walked into his dorm late that night, slamming doors behind him. Un-freaking-believable. He put himself out on the line, for the girl of his dreams, only to be shut down. Because of his 'best friend'.

The saddest part was that he now had to sit in a dark room and wait for her next free night. He couldn't see any other girls, he already admitted to himself that he loved her and was going to marry one Rory Liegh Gilmore. It's not like he could see anyone else that could even compare to his future wife.

He walked over to the bar, pouring himself a scotch, then slumping down in an armchair and staring out the window. He had just left Ace's, where they watched a movie to wind down.

Rory immediatly plopped Xavier, the giant monkey, onto her floor in front of the couch, then grabbed a blanket and placed herself in between the monkey.

Logan was almost positive that he would have that moment burned behind his eyelids forever.

As she watched the movie, Logan sat on the couch. His head was on the armrest furthest from Rory, so he could watch her without her really noticing. As he was lying there, watching her, he suddenly realized how perfect Rory really was. It wasn't a climbing process, something that creeped up on him until he noticed.

Nope. He just watched as her eyes lit up from watching Willy Wonka open the doors to his candyland. He knew that she had seen it a million times, but she seemed like a little girl seeing it for the first time. And even though she was innocent, she was also smart. Smarter than him maybe.

He sat and watched as she fell asleep, her head leaning onto the shoulder of the massive monkey. Her brown hair curled around her shoulders, splayed against the fur of the monkey. He wished he could see her bright blue irises watch he movie, but they were lightly shut in her slumber.

He stood from the couch, walking slowly over to where she was. Kneeling so that he was hovering over her, Logan froze. That was the moment he realized that he loved her. He knew before that he wanted to be with her, but...love wasn't one of the words in his vocabulary at the moment.

Logan reached up, lightly pushing the hair off of her face. He dropped to his knees, sitting on his heels, just watching her. She was perfect. Beyond perfect.

Sighing, Logan put his glass on the table beside him. Running both hands over his face, then through his hair, he thought about her. And he thought about Finn.

He wasn't going to loose her. That's the only solution. If it meant loosing Finn forever, he would do it...no matter how much Finn meant to him.

He loved her. He was going to marry her. And he wanted it all to happen soon.

* * *

"Comfortable down there love?" Rory shot awake at the australian voice speaking softly in her ear. She looked up into his sparkling blue eyes and smiled.

"Hey Finn...what are you doing here?" she asked quietly, voice thick with sleep.

He beamed, relaxing beside her and pulling her into his arms, "Well, dearest reporter girl, I came for our lunch date. But I'm fine with just throwing our P.J.'s on and hanging out here."

"You wear P.J.'s?" Rory asked, flipping over and resting her chin on her hands, still on Finn's chest.

He smiled, nodding, "Yup. And I just got these spanking hott boxers with Spongebob Squarepants on them."

She laughed, closing her eyes and turning her head a little, "I'd love to see those someday."

"I'm sure that can be arranged."

She nodded, "I promise we'll go out later. I'm just...really tired." then Rory yawned.

Finn smirked, "I can see. Well, sleep away...I think I might join you in your little nap as well. Maybe that darn yellow thing will be gone by then anyway."

"Uhhuh...yeah. That yellow thing might be gone then."

* * *

Finn stared down at the petite girl in his arms. It was crazy, his need to protect her. He wanted to be able to watch over and be with her at all times. 

He couldn't figure it out. He had never felt like this about a girl before. But this was Logan's sorta/kinda girl and he didn't know who meant more to him.

He clicked with Rory. After that one drunken night, he woke up with her sleeping in his arms, much like now. As soon as he opened his eyes, his heart swelled and his chest tightened, blocking the air going to his lungs. Then he realized who exactly he was holding and he knew that she was special.

It was crazy. He couldn't possibly like her as much as he did right then. He didn't do crazy wild crushes but, with her, it seemed like that was what was going to happen.

* * *

Logan knocked lightly on the door, waiting for his Ace. He was held a single red rose in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. Bouncing on his heels, he waited a little for Rory to open up. After five minutes of no answer, he turned the knob, quietly pushing the door open.

Walking in, his eyes immediatly flew to the giant white monkey that was still on the floor. Placing the coffee on the table beside the rose, he saw a smooth leg sticking out from underneath the monkey. He moved quietly over, past the couch, only to be stopped by the full scene that his view was obstructed from before.

His Ace was there, lying comfortably in Finn's arms. He didn't want to accept it. He practically refused to believe they were getting along as well as they said they were. Apparantly he was wrong.

They looked like they should be there. They were so comfortable with each other, Rory lying peacefully in Finn's arms. It hurt like hell to see the two of them like this, but Logan would wait as long as he had to for his Ace. He would wait. But he would also remind Rory constantly of how much she meant to him.

Picking up the coffee and the rose, he walked to her room, placing the on her beside table. He then took a pen and a sheet of paper from her desk, writing -Ace then a heart, and an L.

She would get the idea. But now Logan had to go off and plan the perfect date for his Ace. As soon as he got her alone for a whole night, he was going to whisk her off, then tell her the truth. He loved her. Honest to goodness. No matter how scary the truth was.

* * *

Okay. That sucked. I'm going crazy...the past three chapters have been really bad! Sorry.

REVIEW ANYWAY THOUGH! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

(and please don't say Loved it! Update soon! Give me some actual pointers or something!)

thanks!

REVIEW!


	6. Study Time

This is going to be a really really tiny filler chapter. I just felt like typing, so I did. Thanks reviewers.

* * *

Rory sat in the library, books piled all around her. She had to study before she did anything that night. Both Logan and Finn wanted to hang out with her, but she firmly declined both offers. She HAD to study, mid-terms were coming up and she couldn't fall behind just because two boys were occupying all her attention.

That's right, Rory Gilmore yet again had two boys chasing after her. The only differance between this time and the last times is that she's seeing both of them.

It was killing her, having to decided which boy she wanted in the end, and she knew she had to pick. Soon too. She had to pick between the funny, free, sensitive, hott, charming Finn and the smart, daring, sweet, hott, charming Logan. They were the exact same and exact opposites.

How was she going to pick between the two. With Finn she felt as though she was safe no matter what and he was always a good laugh. Finn was the only person besides her mother that knew all her pop-culture refrances. He would never let anything happen to her and he already meant more than the world to her.

But when she was with Logan, she not only felt safe and protected, he could keep up with her intellectually. Not many people could do that. He was a little bit of danger mixed in with a sweet safe side. Like Jess and Dean put together with the socialite Tristan and the smart Marty. He was her other everything...besides her mom, Lane, Paris, Luke, Grandpa, and Finn that is.

How was she supposed to pick between that!

Sighing, she slammed her head against the table. Everything was so messed up. Since when did she become the girl who couldn't even focus. Rory Gilmore came to college to get a step closer to becoming Christane Amanpour, not the next main character in some ChickFlick!

Now she was frustrated, annoyed with the boys for making her so confused. Getting up she began forcefully shoving her books into her bag, then stormed off towards her dorm. Maybe if she was in her own room she could concentrate more.

She walked quickly through the halls, breezing right past the other students. She unlocked her door, not even bothering to turn on the light, then walked straight through to her room.

Opening the door, she almost screamed at the sight in front of her. There sprawled about her room, was Finn, Logan, Colin, and her mother, all surrounded by books.

Throwing her bag on the ground, she listened to it make a resounding 'thump' then took a deep breath. "What the hell are you all doing here!" She yelled.

Every head shot up to look at her, all with innocent faces on.

Finn was the first to speak, "Well you see, Love...We wanted to spend time with you, but seeing as you abandoned us to study...we decided to study as well."

"That's great Finn! Why are you studying in MY ROOM!"

"Ace, isn't it obvious! We wanted to study with you!" Logan said.

Lorelei smirked, "Don't worry, Rore. I let them all in. It's no problem. And Finn gave me this comic book to keep me occupied while they were learning."

Rory rolled her eyes, then sat down beside her mom, pulling her bag towards her.

"You both just met my mother and came out unscathed. I'm proud. Now let's get back to work."

* * *

Just a little filler for you to know what Rory's thinking.

REVIEW PLEASE!

(and DO NOT say Loved It Update Soon! Anything else PLEASE!)

ReviewReviewReview!


	7. Broken Choices

Okay, I know EXACTLY how this is ending. Word for word. I just don't know how to get there. I think I might just be ending it today and tomorrow. I don't know yet. Unless I get some odd insperation...I think Jealousy is coming to a close. 

Thank You Reviewers!

I'm really REALLY sorry for the Emo turn this is going to take. It's going to be really angsty for about a chapter and 1/2...and some stuff is going to happen that isn't going to be too pleasant. I'm sorry. But it's all for the sake of the story.

* * *

Logan sat in the living room with Finn and Colin playing Halo. Colin, normally the worst at video games, was kicking their asses. He had just won the third game in a row, colleting another three hundred dollars from the table.

"Jeez, Rory should be busy more often. You guys are completly pathetic!" He said smirking as he placed the bills in his wallet.

Finn rolled his eyes, downing a drink and Logan just sighed. As much as they hated to admit it, Colin was right. Rory was busy for yet another night, leaving the two of them stuck waiting until she was free again. She had been studying for the past two weeks and they were forbidden to come distract her.

They were going insane.

Rory Gilmore had a firm hand around both thier hearts, no other girl was good enough for them now. She just had to pick which of the friends she wanted to be with. And until then...all they could do was wait.

* * *

"Lane, I have no idea what to do!" Rory said burying her head into her friend's pillows. Lane shook her head. How many times has she been in this same position while Rory had boy troubles. There was never a moment when Rory didn't have two boys chasing after her.

Dean and Tristan, Dean and Jess, Jess and Dean, Dean and Jess, Logan and Marty, and now Logan and Finn. She could never keep her head together. It was always up to best friend Lane to save the day, but she was happy to do it.

"Well who do you like best?"

Rory groaned, "That's the problem. I like the both the same! I can't even imagine life without them! What am I going to do!"

Lane smiled softly, "Well first of all, your going to have to stop avoiding them." Rory bit her lip, then nodded for her to continue, "Then your going to have to just spend time with them and decide who means more to you as a boyfriend and who means more to you as a best friend."

Rory opened her mouth to protest, but Lane cut her off, "Hey. Hey, I knew it was going to happen sooner or later. You were going to find another friend that your closer to. I even predicted that it was going to be a guy too. It's cool. We're still best friends...it's just. Finn and Logan both mean more to you than anyone else has and you know it."

"Ugh! Why does this have to be so freaking difficult! I hate this. All of this." Lane nodded in agreement, then pulled Rory to her feet.

"As much as I love you, go to Yale. Figure this out...then come back and hang out with me. Hurry up now, cause I'm waiting for details!" And with that, she shoved Rory out the door.

* * *

Rory was walking through the dark roads, thinking over the decision she had to make. There were two roads she could take, both making her extremely happy. She just didn't know which one she wanted to choose.

She didn't really pay attention as she picked up her ringing phone, or to what was being spoken on the other line. The only words she did pay attention to were "Rory? There was an accident. Your father...he's...he's..."

It was like a tunnel. Everything besides her started moving really fast as she was sucked backwards. She didn't know what to do. Rory had already hung the phone up and was walking blindly around, tears streaming down her face at rapid pace. Her dad is...he's...and she...and he's...her Daddy!

She couldn't think. She needed him. She needed him right now. No one else could make her feel even remotly safe. The first person she turned to. Not her mother, or her grandparents, or Luke, or Lane. She just needed him. Immediatly.

* * *

She knocked on the door, barely thinking. Her mind was a mess. All she knew was that when he opened the door, she collapsed in his arms. He was the one that would make her safe forever.

The other would just have to be her friend. Her best friend.

But all she needed now was him.

* * *

Oh boy! I liked that! I'll finish it tomorrow or late tonight I promise! This kinda changed a little. I was going to have her raped...but this seemed more real and stuff.

And as always...

Review, review, review!


	8. Late Night Love

Okay. First of all...wow. Thank you for all this awesome feedback. I mean seriously, this is the most I've gotten from one chapter. Keep it up! 

And yes. Chris is dead. Sorry to say...but I had to do it for the sake of the story.

And to KrazyKimmie...what promise? The one that I would update soon? cause I'm kind of drawing a blank and I don't want it to be some big crazy ending that I totally forgot or something. Oh boy.

And now...on with the story.

I'm sorry if this isn't the outcome you want

* * *

"Rory? Rory...what's wrong?" he ushered her inside, leading her past the commonroom and into his bedroom.

She sat on the bed, burying her head in her hands, "My dad. He...he's not...There was an accident." The tears were streaming down Rory's face as she tried to think straight. Nothing was making sense. She barely knew him. The last time she saw him was at the wedding when he was acting like a drunk fool.

**(A/N I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry to all of you who didn't want this outcome. Please don't smite me and hate me forever because I made you read this whole story)**

Logan walked over beside her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and clutching her to his chest, "Shh Ace. Everything will be okay." he whispered, kissing her softly on the rim of her ear.

Rory shook her head in his shoulder, crying her eyes out. It hurt so much. She could hardly stand it. At that moment she realized what those people who killed themselves felt. It hurt so bad that death might hurt less. But she had Logan, Logan's shoulder to cry on. And that's all she really needed.

Brushing back her hair, Logan continued to whisper sweet nothings in her ear until she fell asleep. He then picked her gently up, pulled back the covers of his bed and placed her into the warm down comforter. Rory immediatly snuggled down into the blanket, turning her head towards Logan in her sleep.

He sat down at the edge of the mattress, tracing every line and curve of her face. His heart pounded in his chest as her chest rose and fell with her breathing.

He reached forward, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "Ace," he whispered quietly, "I hope you'll never have to feel this pain again. If you would let me...I could keep you safe forever. Rory...I think I'm in love with you."

* * *

Rory flipped over on her side to be greeted by a sleeping Logan, fully dressed, with his arm possesivly wrapped around her waist. She smiled softly, this was what she wanted her life to be like. No matter what happened, she could turn to Logan, no questions asked.

Brushing a stray lock of golden hair off of his forehead, she kissed him lightly on the cheek, then slid out from under his arm and pushed off the bed. As quietly as she could, Rory padded across the room and into the commonroom, heading straight into the room across from her.

Shutting the door softly, she walked quickly over to the bed and sat on the edge, shaking the occupiant awake.

"Crikey! What do you want! The sun isn't even up yet!" Finn whined flipping over onto his stomach and covering his head with his pillow.

"Finn! Finn, I need to talk to you." she whispered.

Finn immediatly sat up, looking Rory in the eyes, "Is everything alright, Love?" he asked quietly.

Rory nodded, then shook her head right after, "My dad..." she paused, wiping away the tears that were falling down her cheeks, "he was in...in an accident last night. And...and I couldn't even...I'm sorry Finn. I just...I don't think I could live without either of you, but I...I think I love him. I think that you...I couldn't stand loosing you Finn. You and Logan are the only men besides Luke and...Dad...that makes...made me feel safe. I just..." her insane ramblings paused for a moment.

"Your my best friend Finn." she whispered.

Finn sighed, then pulled Rory into a bone-crushing hug, "Your my best friend too, Love. Anything you need right now. I'm here. But I think right about now you could use a drink." Hopping off the bed and tugging Rory to her feet, he began to lead her into the commonroom.

Rory smiled slightly, then pulled away again, "I'm sorry Finn. But...I have to talk to Logan. Thank you so much and...I really do love you. Just not in that way." she then stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Then she turned and walked back into Logan's room.

Finn sighed as he turned back to his bedroom. He really did feel something for Rory Gilmore...but she doesn't feel for him like that. And he had a feeling that she was right. Reporter Girl could have been something more if their relationship continued, but it didn't. She chose Logan.

As Finn turned over in his bed, he pushed his hands under his pillow and sighed. At that moment Finn made a promise that he would protect Rory Gilmore for the rest of his life. As a big brother, they would be friends and any person that could hurt her would have to go through him.

And with that fleeting swear, he fell into a sound sleep.

* * *

Logan woke up from his restless sleep when he heard a door shutting. Looking up, he saw Rory leaning against the shut door. She glanced down, then smiled a little when she realized he was awake.

"Hi." she whispered shyly.

He jerked his head, signaling her to come and sit on the bed, which she immediatly did, "How are you?" he whispered back.

She shrugged, biting her lower lip, "I've been better. But...uhh. You know how Finn and me and you and yesterday and stuff?"

"Uhh...not really, no."

Rory took a deep breath, "I think...When I found out about...All I could think was how much I needed...how I could barely function without...I just...I need you, Logan."

"Does this mean that..." he started. Rory just bit her lower lip, nodding. Logan beamed, bending forward and kissing her lightly on the lips before hugging her tightly.

"Ace," he whispered. Her big blue irises looked up at him, twinkling with unshed tears. He swept a lock of hair behind her ear, then smiled softly, "This isn't really the right time but...I love you, Ace."

Rory smiled, then pulled the covers up to her chin and cradles herself in his arms. Right before Logan was lost in dreamworld, he heard, "I love you too, Logan Huntzburger. More than you would know."

As you can only assume, he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Nope. It's not the end. I'm going to have an epilouge.

I'm sorry for all those that didn't like the decision I made.

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
